


Yes, Master

by totallyOOC



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyOOC/pseuds/totallyOOC
Summary: Mac and Charlie lose a bet, Dennis takes full advantage
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Just picture like, a big bathtub alright.  
> Not sure if the dom/sub tag fits but there's a dynamic of some kind in here

"Did you get all that?"  
  
"Yes." they answer in unison.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
Charlie groans, rolling his eyes, sharing a glance with Mac.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Great."  
  
It was a stupid bet. A bet so dumb that Charlie can't even remember really what they bet on, only that Dennis won. Making sure to wake Mac up with a yell as soon as he knew and ringing Charlie out of bed. It would've been meaningless really if Dennis hadn't set up that contract to ensure the terms of the bet were in writing.  
  
What's with that anyway? Isn't it kinda weird for him to contractually bind his two best friends to be his "servants" for the day? Charlie wrinkles his nose. His first instinct to eat the document pointless when Dennis pulled out another copy instantly. He can still faintly taste the ink.  
  
"So, firstly," Dennis slumps down onto the couch in his living room, holding up a commanding finger, "Mac! I want you to make me breakfast." Clapping his hands twice, he looks up at Mac with a frown when he stays in his spot next to Charlie, seeming overwhelmed by the task already. "God, Mac! Some grapes some fucking oat pancakes just get on it." Mac nods, "Yessir..", and hurries off into the kitchen. Charlie watches with amusement when he opens a cupboard, nearly dropping a salad bowl that comes at him. "You!" Charlie turns back to the man spreading himself across the couch, sharp eyes fixed on his. "Massage my legs." He emphasizes the order with a snap of his fingers and Charlies eyelid twitches but he sulks over to him regardless, taking a seat next to Dennis who gracefully drops his legs in Charlies lap.   
  
He watches Mac make a mess of the kitchen. Charlies rough hands loosening the knots in his calves. This is how it's meant to be, Dennis thinks. The Golden God and his dutiful servants, following his every command. He breathes in the feeling of superiority. A satisfied smile pulling on his lips.   
  
And yet he can't help but take this, once in a lifetime opportunity, as a challenge. He glances over at Charlie, who's worked his way up to Dennis' right knee. "Wait," he lifts his left leg up behind Charlies head, resting it on the back of the sofa, "This is more comfortable." Charlie halts for a moment, now sitting wedged between Dennis' thighs.   
  
"Go on."   
  
The hands continue where they left off, kneading the flesh above his knee. Dennis hums approvingly, shifting his attention back to Mac, who's starting to pull out some plates. He knows Mac's not a great cook, but his cooking is preferable over whatever Charlie would have made.  
No, this is just the way it's supposed to be.   
  
Dennis sighs, leaning his head back against the armrest and closing his eyes. Enjoying the gentle circles Charlie's massaging into his thigh. The smell of vanilla wafting over from the kitchen. As far as mornings go, this is the perfect morning for Dennis. He starts to drift off, not noticing when Charlies hands switch from firmly rubbing his muscles to gently petting his leg. Figuring that the massage might wake him up, Charlie continues softly stroking his skin through the black sweatpants. Admiring Dennis' relaxed features in the golden morning light.   
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Three plates clatter on the coffee table, startling Dennis awake. "Master." Mac adds quickly, noticing the cold glare he gets from Dennis at the loud disturbance.   
  
Mac moves to sit down next to Charlie, but Dennis waves his hand, stopping him. "Don't." Looking back and forth between Charlie and Dennis, he reluctantly steps back. Folding his hands, waiting for new directions. This reaction pleases the Golden God greatly, and Dennis drawls out his next command with a motion of his hand. "I want you to feed me, Mac."   
  
"Dude, what?"  
  
" **Feed your master!** " He raises his voice persistently, falling into what's supposed to be a British accent. Charlie and Mac cock their eyebrows, already familiar with this side of Dennis. "Of course. Master. Let me uh.." Mac shuffles over to the other side of the couch, kneeling down next to the armrest. He grabs one of the plates and a fork, scooping up a bite sized piece of the vanilla pancake, and offering it to Dennis, who opens his mouth wordlessly. Charlie's set his plate down on Dennis' thigh, observing the scene next to him while chewing on his own pancake.   
  
Drawing in a nervous breath at the intimacy of the act, Mac carefully maneuvers the fork between Dennis' lips. Waiting as Dennis closes his mouth before slipping the utensil back out and gathering another bite on it. Patiently keeping his eyes on Dennis while he chews, shooting a gentle smile at Mac. "It's good." Dennis sits up, Charlie lifting his plate off his leg, he reaches for the last dish on the coffee table, picking up a green grape and extending his hand to Mac.  
  
"Ah--"  
  
Confused, Mac opens his palm.  
  
"No, idiot. Eat it."   
  
Mac looks at the grape. Then at Dennis. Then at Charlie, who's trying to finish his breakfast as quietly as possible, eyes flicking between them. Then back at the grape.  
  
He hesitantly opens his mouth, plucking the fruit from Dennis' fingers with his teeth, prompting Dennis to drop his hand and part his own lips expectantly. Mac lifts the fork into the waiting mouth, watching Dennis' tongue dart out to lick a crumb off his face.   
  
Setting his empty plate onto the table, Charlie keeps an eye on the two of them feeding each other in turns. A blush spreads across Macs cheeks. Adoring eyes fixed on Dennis. Interesting. Charlie furrows his brows, wondering if this is just another instance of Dennis toying with Macs feelings for his own gain. But at a second glance the smile on Dennis' face seems genuine when he playfully feeds another bite to Mac, making airplane noises. He's unsure of the other mans intentions but can't deny that the light atmosphere and tenderness intrigues him. Shifting closer to Dennis, he resumes his gentle rub down.   
  
Handing his empty plate over to Mac, who gets up to dump the dishes in the sink 'to soak', Dennis throws the last grape to Charlie, clapping when he catches it in his mouth with a coy grin.   
  
"Impressive, Charlie!", he laughs, sliding his leg down behind Charlies back. Trapping him with his thighs.  
  
"Hey what- uh," Charlie tenses when Dennis leans forward, startled by the sudden movement, but he relaxes into the hand that lays heavy and comforting on his head. Fussing with his hair before drifting down to rest at his neck, thumb rubbing soothingly under his ear. Charlie shudders at the tickling feeling, letting himself be pulled in, Dennis pressing his face into the side of Charlies head. Hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.  
  
"Aren't I a gracious master?"  
  
His voice is a deep rumble in Charlies ear and he feels his skull vibrate at the question like a hornets nest. Charlie nods.   
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Yes-" looking up at Mac, who's returned from the kitchen, now standing in front of the couch fumbling with his hands and staring at the floor, Charlie stutters, "Yes, Master."  
  
Dennis is delighted at the absurdity of his morning. Congratulating himself for pulling just the right strings that made the two men putty in his hands. But with great power comes great responsibility, and so the hand that rules their small worlds for the moment should also be the one that gives rewards to his loyal subjects.  
  
"Good." He presses his lips to Charlies earlobe for a split second, feeling his breath hitch.   
  
"I need a shower."   
  
Charlie watches in confusion as Dennis leaves him just like that, long legs retreating and already halfway to the bathroom before he turns around, snapping his fingers at the two of them impatiently.  
  
"Come on!"   
  
They look at each other for a beat, processing the order. Jumping in motion with Charlie climbing off the couch and Mac doing a half-jog across the living room, both of them trying to fit through the narrow door frame at the same time, using their elbows to push the other out of the way until they're interrupted by an exasperated sigh from Dennis.   
  
"Just get in here."  
  
Grabbing Charlie by the collar, he yanks him into the bathroom, reaching for the front of Macs shirt next, but he's already squeezed himself in after Charlie, so he just pats his chest awkwardly.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything today. So one of you," he looks at their reflections in the massive mirror above the sink, "will have the pleasure of undressing me."   
  
He's not sure what kind of reaction he expects but he's not surprised when Mac raises his hand immediately to volunteer. Sacrificing himself heroically. By his side, Charlie glances around the room. He avoids looking at Dennis directly. Mac starts bouncing on his heels, whispering a string of 'pick me's and 'please Dennis's.   
  
"You're up, big guy."  
  
Dennis turns around, waiting for Mac to unbutton his flannel shirt. But the other freezes up, standing unmoving on the bath rug, causing Dennis to sigh and take his hands, guiding them up to his collar. That seems to snap Mac back into the present, large fingers undoing the first buttons without much finesse, exposing Dennis' neck and collarbone. Charlie shifts in his spot, trying to blend in with the towel rack behind him. Eyes fixed on Dennis' chest.

He's seen him shirtless before, of course. They all have. It's weird when Dennis doesn't use any possible occasion to pop his shirt off and show his skin. But somehow this feels different. The three of them huddled in the small bathroom, illuminated by the light falling through the window on the far end above the toilet. Charlie almost finds the mood romantic, if Dennis didn't insist on the whole "Master" thing. Although he's not entirely turned off by it. He squints at the white tiles on the ground.   
  
Dennis shrugs his shirt off, the fabric pooling by his feet. He meets Macs eyes, posing a cold challenge.   
  
"The pants too."   
  
They're close. So close Mac feels the heat coming off Dennis' chest. Feels it seep into his own, through the ribs and into his heart. Arching his brows, Dennis clicks his tongue. Urging Mac to get a move on. And he obeys, starstruck look in his eyes, lowering his hands to the others hips, letting them hover over the waistband of his sweats before hooking his thumbs into the space between skin and fabric. Gently tugging until they slide down to join the shirt on the floor. Dennis steps out of the legs nonchalantly, now only standing in his Tiffany blue boxers.   
Charlie swallows, a warm tingling settling at the base of his spine.   
  
"Um... These too, Den-" "Master." "Sorry, of course. These too, Master?" Mac motions to the last piece of cloth between him and-   
  
"No, that's fine. Now it's your turn."  
  
"What?"   
  
"You wanna shower wearing jeans?"   
  
Stumped, Mac looks over at Charlie, acknowledging his existence for the first time since entering the bathroom. He looks just as lost as Mac feels. Big pupils clinging to the dips in Dennis' waist. Alright, so they're doing this then. He closes his eyes, pulling his own shirt over his head and dropping it to the other clothes. Blinking a few times while he unzips his jeans, trying to imagine himself somewhere that's not a few inches away from the dick of his long time crush. With his best friend in the corner. And okay, maybe he thought about Charlie on occasion. But being around the guy for as long as he has, who wouldn't? He had learned to appreciate the subtle muscles beneath the soft exterior. The dusting of freckles on his biceps, toned from lifting kegs and bashing vermin. He's not unattractive once you got past the layer of sweat and dirt. This train of thought backfires, Mac finding himself more turned on. Cursing Charlie mentally, he pulls his jeans down. Hands rushing to cover himself as subtly as possible.  
  
Dennis gives him a quick once-over, leaning back against the sink.   
  
Movement in the corner of his eyes catches Macs attention, and he turns to see Charlie drop his briefs onto the pile on the floor. Apparently less shy than Dennis and Mac in that regard, he makes no effort to cover his dick, already half hard in the warm sun. Mac and Dennis gasp at the same time, Dennis with a smirk on his lips and Mac with his brows knit in slight horror. Wasting no time, Dennis follows suit shedding his underwear. Mac looks like he's about to faint, pointedly keeping his eyes on the ceiling above him, also stepping out of his boxers.  
  
"Great!" With a swift motion Dennis pulls back the shower curtain, waving for Mac to get in the tub.  
  
"Run us a hot shower." Mac shivers against the cold porcelain under his feet.   
  
"Yes, Master." shocked that he answers reflexively, he turns on the water, flinching when some cold drops hit his shins. Waiting for the stream to heat up, Mac watches Dennis tut at Charlie who's rummaging through their drawers, slapping his hands away and giving him a shove toward the tub. Mac is keeping his eyes above waist level, still refusing to even glance down at his own junk, that's why he catches when Charlies eyes flicker downward. Large pupils lingering at his-  
  
Mac hisses, the water against his legs suddenly scalding. He adjusts the temperature knobs to a bearable level, looking up to find Dennis and Charlie already standing next to him. Catching a glimpse of their dicks. Shit.  
He halts, casting his eyes down again while Dennis lets the hot water run over his body. How the fuck is he not even a little bit hard right now? Mac feels a slight sting in his chest at the sight of Dennis' soft, albeit still pretty, dick. He doesn't know that Dennis has had to keep an iron grip on his own arousal from the beginning. Flaccid to erect in seconds flat and all that. He wants to savor this. So he bites the inside of his cheek and conjures up his usual boner kill fantasies, letting them play out in his minds eye while he nods at Charlie, handing him a tube of shower gel.  
  
"You take the front, Mac takes the back. Alright?"  
  
He drops the tube with a loud bang. Struggling to pick it up, Charlie answers with a strained "Yes, Master!", the tips of his ears glowing red.   
  
Nudity he can handle. Loves getting naked, even. Intimacy though? Charlies heart hammers in his throat, squeezing a good amount of gel into one hand and reaching over to give the tube to Mac, who does the same before returning it to its spot on the ledge.  
  
Now staring at Dennis' back, Macs mouth goes dry. Watching the muscles in his shoulders move under the skin. He reaches out, laying a timid finger on the middle of Dennis' back. Following the water running down his neck, Mac traces the lean muscle with a very soapy hand. Rubbing thoroughly, not wanting to let Dennis down by doing a halfhearted washjob. Charlies side looks similar, with the exception that he has to reach up to get Dennis' neck, images of him slipping and crashing into the warm body in front of him invading his mind. He lets his hands run down over Dennis' pecs, feeling a low hum under his fingers. Was their bathroom always this small? Charlie feels like his thoughts are combining with the steam hanging in the air. Mac moves lower, trailing down Dennis' spine and relishing the approving groan he gets when he kneads his sides. Moving back up to the shoulderblades, his fingertips brush against Charlies, a spark of electricity running down his arm. And he looks over Dennis' shoulder at the dark hair lying flat on Charlies forehead. Staring blankly at Dennis' chest. Not giving away if he felt it too.  
  
They move on, hands continuing on their respective journeys to map out Dennis' entire body. But Mac has already touched everywhere he can safely touch. His broad hands making quick work of scrubbing every inch of Dennis' back. Unsure of what to do next, he lets his fingers wander. Maybe if he's quick-   
  
"Mac?"  
  
Dropping the hand from his dick, Mac perks up. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Get my legs, too."  
  
"Yes.. Master." As if he's not already painfully hard.   
  
But he kneels down, squeezing some more shower gel onto his palms and starting his new task at Dennis' ankles. Hoping that maybe by the time he reaches the important parts Charlie will be done too, or maybe he'll hit his head on the rim of the bathtub and get a concussion. Whichever happens first. He feels the muscles under his fingers flex when he reaches the calves, seeing Dennis shift his weight slightly. Between Mac massaging his thighs and Charlie clumsily feeling him up, Dennis finds it increasingly harder (Hah!) to keep his blood in his head. So he grabs the bottle of shampoo for himself, running his fingers through his hair to get out of the tub as soon as possible. His dick twitching in interest when Mac reaches his ass.   
  
Mac isn't looking. Naturally. Eyes tightly shut he goes by feel alone, and somehow runs his fingers up Dennis' crack. Purely accidental. Charlie lifts his chin at Dennis' sharp inhale, watches him bite his lips, quickly staring at the wall when he realizes what Mac is doing. He really feels like the room is spinning now, holding himself up with a hand on Dennis' arm. Between Dennis' legs, Mac repeats to himself to be thorough, that Dennis wants him to be thorough, trusting him enough to give him this very important order. With that reasoning Mac spreads the cheeks in front of him apart. Thumbs rubbing over the hole, leaving a soft trail of milk and honey scented body wash. Steadying himself against the wall now, Dennis closes his eyes. Charlie still glued to him, oblivious to his cock pressing into Dennis' thigh. Undisturbed, Mac continues with his mission to get Dennis as clean as possible. Slipping the tip of his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. Surprised to feel Dennis push back against him with a short grunt. He moves his other hand to the front, cupping his still too soft package and brushing against Charlies abdomen in the process, who has to use both hands to hold onto Dennis' shoulders. Mac pulls his finger back out, kneading his ass instead.  
  
Alright that's enough. Dennis takes a step back, careful not to knock Mac over, detaching Charlie from his body, and gets out of the bathtub. Feeling sufficiently clean. Pulling a towel from the rack, he looks behind him to see the two men in the tub still trying to process what happened.  
  
"You two clean up too."   
  
Charlie looks down at Mac. Mac looks up at Charlie. Disappointment setting in.   
  
Mac gets up hesitantly, reaching for his own shower gel, offering some to Charlies as well. They start to silently wash themselves, Charlie staring at a spot on the shower curtain and Mac switching between beating himself up for pushing it too far and gleefully replaying the moments in his mind.  
  
They hear the toilet flush and Dennis call out, "Mac, make sure you get Charlies back." Pulling back the curtain, he sits down at the edge of the tub next to Charlie.  
  
"Yes, Master." Mac answers, motioning for Charlie to turn around. He obeys reluctantly to face Dennis, feeling the sharp eyes on his body, soaping up his own chest and arms. Wincing at the rough hands against his shoulders.  
  
"Jesus dude, you're like super tense."   
  
Charlie laughs through his nose, "Yeah, thanks man."   
  
"His neck too." Dennis instructs from his seat, not trusting Charlies hygiene habits all that much.  
  
"Yes, Master." It rolls off his tongue naturally. He moves his hands further up to the nape of Charlies neck, gently massaging the skin, bringing the other to the front, rubbing circles into the scratchy hair under his jaw, feeling the pulse beneath his fingertips and the rise and fall of the Adam's apple against the palm of his hand.   
  
"Oh- uh-" Swallowing hard, Charlie closes his eyes in the secure hold. Feeling weirdly exposed like this, having his buttons pushed with Dennis right there. Splayed out and naked for him. And Dennis watches his dick bounce when Mac fits an entire hand around his throat with ease, using the other to knead the flesh below Charlies ribs. He glides his fingers further up, jokingly squishing Charlies soft cheeks, framing his face. With an annoyed huff the shorter man reaches behind him and slaps Macs thigh, who flinches, still holding Charlie, almost toppling them both. Only barely catching himself on the showerhead, Mac pulls Charlie in close out of reflex, Charlies hands grabbing onto the next best thing, which happens to be Macs forearm. He bumps against the strong chest behind him. Something hard pressing into the small of his back-  
  
Separating hastily, they shove each other until there's a polite distance between them. Mac clears his throat, putting his hands back onto Charlies waist to continue their soapy travel across his skin, hyper aware of the other pair of eyes on him. He has no problem slipping into his assigned role of the obedient servant, already jumping at every word out of Dennis' mouth anyway, but extending his services to Charlie feels different. First of all, he's not tall enough for Mac. His head coming up at about nose level. Although that also puts him at the perfect height to tuck him into the crook of his neck. And, Mac thinks, he'd also be the right size to lift up and carry around. He starts pondering the possible benefits including Charlie in his workout routine might have when his mind trails off, instead imagining how the smaller mans body would feel pressed against his. Remembering their countless sleepovers and how soft Charlie had been under Macs cheek when they curled into each other. Listening to his heart.  
  
Mac blinks, realizing that maybe Dennis isn't his only crush.   
  
Leaning on the tub, Dennis revels in the way Charlie squirms under Macs touch, knowing how receptive he is to affection he's been waiting for a chance to shower (Hah!) the little man with it. And he's not disappointed by the reactions he's getting, watching Charlie curse quietly while washing his hair because Mac keeps running his hands down to his hips.  
  
"Dude,-" Suddenly, the curses change into a whine when Mac dips even lower.  
  
Dennis' eyes wander down to where Mac is unmistakably going between one of his best friends cheeks for the second time today. He defends himself a little too loudly for it to be an innocent mistake, looking to Dennis while yelling about him just being thorough and Charlie probably not knowing how to shower. But that quickly dies down when Charlie's uncharacteristically quiet. Only furrowing his brows and shutting his eyes, letting the water run down his face. He can't deny what Mac did felt kinda good. This whole thing feels kinda good. And he still doesn't know where Dennis wants to take this, but fuck it if he's not going to be there. He grits his teeth, trying to control his breathing.  
  
Mac deems Charlie clean enough from his perspective, so he starts hastily finishing himself up. Trying to calm his racing thoughts while he washes his hair. He mostly succeeds, calming down enough to only be half hard even in the strange position he's found himself in. Feeling like he's spent a fucking eternity in the shower, Mac moves to step over the ledge. Turning back to see Charlie leaning against the cool tile, he turns off the water, nudging him with the back of his hand. He steps onto the thick bath rug, grabbing two towels and tossing one behind him where Charlie grunts as he catches it.  
  
As he's drying his hair, Mac looks over to Dennis. Getting a good eyeful of his dick. That he's stroking. The casualty accompanied by some intense eye contact makes him throb. Oh god. He stops mid-step, causing Charlie, who's rubbing his face, to walk into him and stagger back.  
The look in Dennis' eyes is one Mac's all too familiar with. From tapes. From watching him work the bar. From his dreams. Approaching with cautious steps he doesn't feel the cold tile under his feet, the air hitting his damp skin, the towel slipping from his shoulder. Dennis is all there is. And he's smiling now, still holding Mac in a silent staring contest. Wordlessly calling out to the Golden Gods disciple.  
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
Mac ignores Charlies gasp, coming to a halt when his ankles hit Dennis'.  
  
"Charlie, Mac," Dennis gets up from his seat, curving Mac and opening the door, "get in the bedroom."  
  
There's no doubt in Charlies mind about where this is going anymore. He slaps Mac with his towel, shouting a "Yes Master!" that Mac echoes competitively, tossing Charlies towel behind him. The two of them trying to fit through the door at the same time again, Mac pushing Charlie back and shoving himself in front of him, following Dennis closely with a spring in his step.  
  
Dennis doesn't look behind him until he's already standing by his bed, trusting the sound of footsteps on wood that his followers would be close by. And they are. Standing side by side obediently, Charlie shivers slightly, pressing his side into Macs warm body who holds his head high, confident now that Dennis has established what he wants.  
  
Clapping his hands, Dennis points to Mac. "Get on the bed." he commands coldly, a spark in his eyes as Mac instantly moves to sit on the sheets.  
  
"Yes, Master!"  
  
He watches Dennis get into the middle of the mattress. Sliding closer to Mac. Leaning back against the pillows and stretching his legs out. An arm loosely wrapped around Macs waist.  
  
"Charlie, you too."  
  
"Yes, Master." he squeaks back, climbing up into the space next to Dennis.  
  
A gentle hand taking hold of his chin. And Charlie finds himself pulled into a slow kiss. Plump lips moving against his without urgency. Savoring the moment. Leaning on Dennis' shoulder, Charlie presses on, whimpering into the others mouth. His eyes shut, sucking on the pink skin between his teeth, Charlie doesn't see Dennis make eye contact with Mac. Doesn't know he's brushing his thumb across the others cheek, guiding him down.  
And Mac lets him. His face heating up as he gets closer to Dennis' dick. He's not too soft and not too hard, standing at attention and Mac leans forward, lips brushing over the head. Dennis sighs into Charlie, his fingers tangled in Macs hair while he starts mouthing at his shaft. He's pictured this moment in his mind before, but now that he's actually there. Face to face with Dennis' cock. He struggles to remember how these things go and instead opts to follow his instincts. Running his hands up Dennis' hips to the base of his dick, holding it steady to gently suck the head. Letting his tongue run over the slit he closes his eyes, falling into a slow rhythm. His heartbeat so loud in his ears that he doesn't hear the orders Dennis gives to Charlie and suddenly there's a new hand on his shoulder. Familiar in its roughness. And Charlie moans, loud, prompting Mac to lift his head. Eyes wide and mouth open, Charlie kneels above Dennis' face, held down firmly with strong arms wrapped around his thighs. He moans again, a pleading look in the warm green eyes. His hand tightening its grip on Macs shoulder.   
  
Watching Dennis go down on Charlie makes Macs heart flutter and he leans in to press their lips together. Drinking in the soft noises escaping from Charlies mouth. Stroking Dennis' dick with his hand, who groans under Charlie. Feeling the shorter mans cock throb halfway down his throat, he pulls off. Moving further up.  
  
Planting kisses down Charlies jaw and neck, Mac stops at his nipple, licking a wet stripe across it and reaching out with his free hand to wrap his fingers around Charlies dick as well while Dennis is busy between his cheeks. He's interrupted by a sharp smack against his shoulder, causing him to drop his hand and lift his chin. Looking up at Charlie like a kicked dog. Charlie braces himself on Macs biceps.  
  
"S- sorry man he-" Charlie winces, "Master, said you can't make me, uh-" he's digging his fingers into Macs arms. Dennis smirks, pressing a kiss into Charlies taint. Something wet drips on his chest in response. Very satisfied with the way that he keeps playing along even without Dennis reminding him.  
  
"But I can- um- wait," Mac watches in interest as Charlie leans forward, bending over Dennis' torso until he's at crotch height. Lowering his arms to either side of Dennis' body. And then it clicks in his head. His jaw dropping when Charlie takes him in his mouth, hair tickling Macs stomach. Hot breath hitting his shaft. "God, Charlie-" he whines, squeezing the base of Dennis' cock harder.  
  
It's been a fucking while for Mac, and the visual of Charlie bobbing his head while feeling Dennis throb under his fingertips is almost enough to send him over the edge. Biting his lips, he drops down onto Dennis' thighs, his dick slipping out of Charlies mouth and bumping against his knuckles.  
  
Charlie stills for a moment, considering this new position with two dicks directly below him, and sinks down. Feeling Dennis gasp when he tries to fit his lips around the both of them at the same time, lapping over the heads of their cocks with broad tongue strokes, drawing a low groan from Macs chest.   
There's a deep vibration between Charlies legs and he realizes that Dennis is trying to talk, pushing his hips away. Charlie sits up, reluctantly pulling his mouth away from Mac. He looks down expectantly at Dennis' flushed face.  
  
"That was-" he pants, "That was really good, very good," the two men on his lap feel their hearts swell at the praise. Mac rocks against Dennis' dick absently. "I want, fuck-, Mac I want you to reach into the top drawer of the nightstand. Yeah, that one. There should be lube in there," Charlie glances over at Mac, going through the contents of the drawer and procuring a small bottle. Holding it up to Dennis. "This one?" his voice cracks. It's getting very real very fast and the prospect of not just sucking Dennis' dick, but actually going all the way with him seems surreal.  
  
Dennis nods, holding out his hand for Mac to pour a good amount on the tips of his fingers.  
  
His eyes flick up to meet Macs. "I want you to watch what I do and do the same to me, got it?" Macs mouth feels numb. "Look at me. No rushing this, Mac. I need you to do what I do." Dennis says a little more gently this time, hoping that the warmth of his tone gets through to Mac at least. He really doesn't want to go to the hospital because Macs panic response is brute force and overenthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, Master." Mac answers flatly.  
  
That's enough confirmation for Dennis, pulling Charlie closer again so he's straddling his chest, he reaches behind him with slick fingers, spreading his cheeks apart to give Mac a better view. Finding and circling his rim. "Oh!" Charlie flinches, calves pressing into Dennis' sides.  
  
That sets Mac in motion, quickly scrambling off Dennis' legs and shifting to get a good angle on his ass. Looking back and forth between where he's spreading the lube on his fingers and Dennis' teasing movements. He tries to replicate them, rubbing warm fingerpads over Dennis' skin. Slipping a finger in when Dennis does so. Charlies head dips between his shoulders. Slowly working the digit in to the second knuckle, Mac watches the lazy smile on Dennis' face. Looking very pleased with Macs obedience. Closing his eyes when he adds another finger. Charlie clenches his fists on Dennis' chest.   
  
"You're doing good, Mac." he sounds strained, "Scissor them."  
  
He says it to make sure that Mac knows what's making Charlie fall apart on top of him. His loud moans bouncing off the walls. And Mac follows suit, thick fingers spreading Dennis' soft insides, a shiver running through him.   
  
"Dennis, I'm gonna-" Charlies face is scrunched tight, knuckles white on Dennis' ribcage.  
  
But that won't do. "What was that?" he asks coldly, sharply thrusting all the way in.   
  
" **Master!** Master! Master, _I'm sorry_ I-" Charlie whines. Dennis feels his thighs shake, pulling his fingers out in one smooth motion.  
  
"That's enough." Mac is not sure if he should also stop, but he halts his movements just in case. Looking to Dennis for further instructions.  
  
Catching his breath, Dennis keeps his hands at Charlies ass. Holding him down while gathering his thoughts. Charlie squirms impatiently.  
  
"Mac."   
  
"Yes, Master?" he breathes back.  
  
"Do you want to fuck your master?"  
  
It takes everything in Macs power not to scream his answer and ruin the moment, so he clears his throat. Rasping out a "Yes, Master.", diving for the lube to get another generous helping and slather it on his dick.   
  
Looking over his shoulder, Charlie sees him spread Dennis' thighs. Carefully angling his dick and slowly roll his hips, mouth falling open in soft surprise.  
  
"Shit that feels so good-" he has to restrain himself from going balls deep right away, Dennis' words of caution echoing through his brain.  
  
Dennis moans. Utterly shameless and entirely to reward the effort Mac is making to please him. On his chest, Charlie swallows thickly while Mac sinks down further into Dennis. Thrusting in slow motion, feeling Dennis throb and roughly grab Charlies cheeks. As he builds up a gentle pace, the reactions he gets from Dennis become more genuine, less teasing and just losing himself in the feeling of Macs hips against his. The curve of his dick pushing into his prostate in a way that makes him throw his head back in the pillows.  
  
Charlies hand creeps towards his own dick, taking in the moans and praise spilling from Dennis' lips. Silently wishing he'd get the same treatment.  
  
Mac feels the eyes on him. Doesn't mention it, just snaps his hips a bit harder. Blushing a little more than before.  
  
"Ow!" Charlie whines when Dennis slaps the back of his hand.  
  
"No touching!" he grits out between breathy groans, trying to look angry but that's an impossible task in his current position. "If you want to get off take-" interrupting himself with a moan that Mac feels in his shaft, Dennis continues, "Get- on my cock, Charlie."   
  
And Charlie obeys readily, whimpering a "Yes, Master." as he crawls back until his shoulders brush Macs torso. He sinks down clumsily, Dennis' dick slipping between his cheeks. Mac gasps in horror, hands flying to Charlies waist with a shriek, "Dude! Did you just try to put it in _dry_?!"  
  
"Huh?" Charlie clearly doesn't care at this point, desperately rutting his ass on Dennis.  
  
So Mac reaches down between them, quickly stroking Dennis, who lets out a string of expletives, to share the lube that's still on his palm from before. Lifting Charlie onto his knees, he guides him until he's sitting comfortably on Dennis' hips, moaning the whole way down.  
  
Slowly, Mac falls back into rhythm after he's sure that Charlie's alright. The short break has Dennis balling his fists in the sheets, the stimulation overwhelming him. He feels Charlie clench around him, making him throb, which in turn makes him tighten around Mac, who has to bite his cheeks so he doesn't slam into him full force. Dennis grins up at the ceiling, hands trailing down to Charlies thighs. He thrusts up into the soft heat and feels like he's melting when Mac starts moving again at the same time, meeting him halfway.  
  
Mac's having the time of his life. Finally connecting with Dennis in the way he's been dreaming of for literal years. Charlies presence is unplanned, but exciting all the same. He relishes the way his head falls back against Macs shoulder with those sweet sounds on his lips.   
  
Remembering their shower, Mac drags his hands up to Charlies throat again. Curious to get more reactions out of the shorter man. He's not disappointed, and neither is Dennis, when the slight pressure on Charlies windpipe makes him grind down hard, Dennis' hips twitching against Mac. Charlie's hanging heavy in Macs grip, fucking himself on Dennis at breakneck speed, his back against Macs chest.  
  
" **Fuck** , Charlie! You're so-" Dennis is losing coherence, but he still wants to make sure that Charlie knows he's doing well, choking out the praise, " _So_ good- so good for your master- God- and _Mac_ y- you-" he rambles on, drowning in the pleasure that's ringing through his whole body as Mac starts plowing him in earnest.   
  
"Holy shit, D- Master, I'm gonna cum-" Mac pants next to Charlies ear, fingers tightening on his pulse point.  
  
Dennis ignores the slight mishap generously, firmly grabbing Charlies thighs to get better leverage, driving Macs dick into his prostate.  
  
"Do it. Cum for me."   
  
And that's it. Mac follows the softly sighed order instantly, groaning loud behind Charlie, his hips stuttering to a halt. Not noticing that he's still cutting off the others air supply until Charlie cries out and Dennis is slamming into him one last time, emptying himself inside while Charlies vision goes blank with his own orgasm finally hitting him. Choking out whimpers until Mac gets a hint and pries his hand away from his throat. He kisses the marks left on his neck apologetically. Hands roaming over the soft hair on Charlies stomach.  
  
They stay still for a moment. Breathing each others air. Letting the aftershocks ring through their bodies. Charlie swirls his fingers through the mess on Dennis' stomach, boneless against Macs chest.  
  
Mac pulls out first, pushing Charlie off to go look for tissues. He misses that Charlie just sways a bit on Dennis' hips and then falls over, landing on the taller man with a grunt, crushing him. But walks back in to see Dennis furiously yelling at Charlie, who nurses three angry red scratch marks on his cheek. Fear twists Macs stomach.  
  
Not because he's scared to also be scratched - although he will do his best to avoid that - but a fear that this is over and done. That he's never going to be granted to privilege of seeing Dennis' face red and sweaty again. So imperfect and human. Contorted in pleasure.  
  
Dennis grabs the tissues from Macs hands, shoving Charlie around to clean him off first despite his protests.  
  
"So is this done?"   
  
Frowning, Dennis lifts his chin. "What do you mean, Mac?"  
  
Mac shifts. Folding his hands. Doing that annoying thing where he avoids eye contact. "Like is this over?"   
  
He's not doing a very good job with the whole not getting scratched thing, but Dennis just rolls his eyes. "No, Mac. You're my servants for the whole fucking day. You think an orgasm is gonna get you off the hook? It's barely noon. Speaking of which," he snaps his fingers, pointing at the door, "Go make us some lunch."   
  
Macs eyes dart across the floor. Hands raised up to his waist, fingers twitching. His legs ready to sprint out. He opens his mouth.  
  
"For fucks sake, Mac! Kale salad and pasta," Dennis swats Charlies arm away that's already ghosting over his thighs again, "And see if we have anything sweet for this guy."   
  
"Yes, Master!"  
  
"And put on some clothes!"  
  
"Yes, Master!" Mac shouts from the kitchen.   
  
Rubbing Charlies shoulder, Dennis gets up. Stretching his limbs while walking over to his closet.   
  
"You get dressed too. And then do the laundry, I'm not touching your pants."   
  
Charlie pouts. His response muffled by a shirt that Dennis flings at him across the room.  
  
"Yes Master..."

**Author's Note:**

> If she's your girl why's she dropping apple slices into my enclosure to complement my diet


End file.
